


Last Resort

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [13]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor resorts to objectionable ways to get info for a case. Oliver's displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

“Would you stop giving them the death glare?” Laurel hisses at him before taking a sip from her beer. “You’re going to draw attention to us.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and manages to tear them away for only a second before he returns to squinting and frowning at the couple across the dimly lit bar. “I’m sorry, my boyfriend is on a date with another guy, and I’m not supposed to be upset about this?”

“It’s not a real date,” Laurel says softly under her breath. “The same way you and I are currently not on a real date. This is just for show. Connor’s just doing it to get information out of the guy.”

“Riiiiiiiiight, this sleazy asshole who has the hots for my boyfriend is currently trying to get into his pants, and I shouldn’t be concerned,” he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Tell me again why Connor’s even doing this?”

Laurel sighs, feeling like she’s explained this a dozen times already. “This guy, Andrew, works with the prosecutor. He… expressed some interest… And Connor’s just going along with it to get information out of him that’s going to help us win our case, that’s all.”

Oliver groans and makes a face. “Yeah, which he’s definitely not supposed to do.” He finally turns to Laurel to give her his most exasperated glare. “Why can’t you guys ever solve your cases by following the rules?”

“No one wins cases by following the rules,” she says flatly. “And if they weren’t keeping evidence from us, we wouldn’t have to do this!”

“You know for a bunch of people who are supposed to be practicing law, you sure seem to spend a lot of time breaking it,” he mutters.

“You didn’t have to come along, Oliver. You were the one who insisted.”

“Yeah, because I was just going to sit at home by myself, wondering what’s happening or if some other guy is hitting on or touching my boyfriend… or–” he squints across the room, “–undressing him with his beady little eyes. Yeah, that sounds way better,” he says sarcastically.

“Look, just relax,” Laurel says gently. “It’s going to be fine. Connor’s just going to keep feeding him drinks. He’s going to get this guy hammered. He’ll bat his pretty little eyes at him, and the guy will tell him everything he wants to know.”

But Oliver shakes his head, he still despises the situation. “This is so ridiculous,” he seethes as he watches their interaction from across the room. Even from their distance, he can see Andrew’s leaning far too close to his boyfriend for his liking. And he’s not happy with the look on Connor’s face either. It’s too… smirky. Too confident, too flirty, too… gorgeous to be aimed at anyone but Oliver. It reminds him a bit too much of the Connor he first met. “Connor doesn’t do this kind of thing anymore,” he says softly.

Laurel looks sympathetic, but she still raises a slight eyebrow. “Um… weren’t you the one who set up a hook up coffee date for him and Philip… to get Philip’s DNA for our case? The guy who turned out to be a crazy psycho murderer, may I add?”

Oliver shifts awkwardly in his seat at the mention of events that he’d rather forget. “Yes, and clearly in retrospect, that was a horrible mistake on my part.” They had never really talked about it. But he always had a feeling that Connor wanted to. The other man never brought it up afterwards, of course. And with the mess that followed… it just got forgotten. And he never apologized for that night.

“I agree,” Laurel says cooly. “It was a horrible plan.”

Oliver sighs softly as he continues to watch the couple across the room. Connor takes a small sip of his beer. His eyes are glued to Andrew as the other man finishes his fourth whiskey of the night. Andrew suddenly leans close to say something before he departs the table, stumbling as he goes. 

After watching him walk away, Connor’s posture visibly relaxes. His eyes wander around the room until they finally fall on Oliver. And he smiles. It’s soft and gentle, warm and loving… the Connor that he knows. His smile looks nothing like the flirtatious grins and sly gazes he had been sending Andrew all night. Connor give him an apologetic smile, a helpless shrug of his shoulders, and he honestly looks like he feels really bad about the situation.

Which calms him a bit. 

And when Andrew returns to their table, and sits closer to Connor than he should, the anger isn’t as strong as it was before. It’s not like Connor’s enjoying the situation anymore than he is. 

Oliver takes a slow drink of his beer. “I don’t know why I pushed it that time,” he says suddenly.

Laurel glances at him. “What?” she asks.

“When I made the DudeForDude profile. And used Connor’s picture, which…” he groans. “I didn’t even ask permission, like he sent that to me in private, I shouldn’t have…”

Laurel shakes her head. “It’s okay, Oliver–”

“But it’s really not though,” he says softly. “I was so… I was so excited by what you guys do. I loved it. And I just… I just wanted to do anything I could to help, to be a part of it, because… it was fun to me. It was fun and new, and… exciting. And I–I never considered the danger, or the danger I was potentially putting him in. And after everything that’s happened,” he shakes his head sadly. “Looking back, honestly, that was one of the dumbest things I’ve ever done.”

“It’s okay, Oliver,” Laurel says softly. “Believe me when I say we’ve all done some pretty dumb things.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and groans again. “I really had no idea the _shit_ you guys get into.”

Laurel smirks, and then shrugs. “It’s pretty crazy. But uh… honestly, you’ve taken it better than most would have. And that says a lot about you.”

Oliver scoffs. “No, it doesn’t. I love him. That’s all. That’s all it says about me.”

“He’s lucky to have you,” Laurel says softly.

“I’m lucky to have him too,” Oliver murmurs as they continue to watch the pair across the room. “I’m so lucky. And I _swear to god_ if that guy doesn’t stop touching his arm…” 

Laurel bursts out laughing. “I’m sure this will all be over soon.”

She’s not wrong, because not long after, Connor quickly turns from flirtatiously eager, to apathetic and nonchalant. Bored, to be put simply. He says something–some excuse probably–to make his exit. And Laurel and Oliver quickly move to meet him outside. 

“Did you got the info?” Laurel asks.

Connor scoffs. “Of course I–”

Oliver interrupts him with his mouth covering his own. His hands capture both sides of Connor’s face, and he presses their bodies together, until there’s no space between them. The force of it sends Connor stumbling back, and his back bumps into the wall of the building they’d just exited.  

Connor gasps softly when they part, a soft smile on his lips. 

“You jealous or something?” He whispers. 

“Yeah, something,” Oliver mutters. “I didn’t like that.”

“Come on guys,” Laurel says behind them. “Let’s not cause a scene.”

Connor smirks. “Sorry,” he whispers. “I hate it too,” he says gently.

“Then don’t do it anymore,” Oliver says softly. 

Connor forces a smile, but it looks more like a grimace. “Sometimes… you do what it takes.”

“Connor, you’re worth more than this,” he whispers.

“Guys, I really don’t think this is the place…” Laurel speaks up again.

Connor shakes his head and shrugs. “Let’s go home.”

Oliver wants to say more. He will say more. But perhaps some things are better left until they’re in private. 

He sighs softly. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
